A New Evil
by scourgestarleaderofMoonClan
Summary: During battle city What if Ishizu was evil instead of Marik?
1. Chapter 1

Ishizu carefully padded back in through the trap door. But to her dismay, the sun brought forth light, a light that showed an alarm fastened to the door. Grabbing Marik's hand, she whisked him down the stairs, to the bedroom they shared. The blanket and pillow had been torn off Marik's bed-Odion's disguise had failed. Hearing the angry sound of a whip, she ran to the source.

"Odion!" Marik's cry rang out from where he stood in the doorway to the room. Odion was groveling at their father's feet, begging for forgiveness. Ishizu felt rage bubbling up as her young brother ran to help Odion. She hated her father, and she understood the feeling was mutual. When she was five, her father had sent her to a "school", similar more to a concentration camp. She returned only a year before now, at age 11, completely mute and severely traumatized. Her brothers had finally coaxed her out of her shell, and since then, she had been as quite and reserved as she could. But this was the limit. She needed to make him pay. Something glinted at the corner of her vision. The Millennium Items. She walked to wear they lay. Slowly picking up the necklace, she clasped it around her neck.

"How dare you touch those items!" Her father's angry voice rasped. Ishizu curled her fingers around the Millennium Rod. Dark power and hatred surged through her. Her father ran to stop her, but alas, what could he do to stop fate?

ODION'S POV

My eyes widened in horror as my younger sister grasped the items. The very same sister whose hand I held at Marik's birth, and whom I had nursed back to health so many years later. I could only watch as her face warped itself into an expression of insanity, the widest of grins, but the purest of hatred burning in her soulless blue eyes. I held Marik close as the slaughtering begin. Marik closed his eyes, letting out soft whimpers.

3RD PERSON POV

Odion just watched on in mute terror as his adopted father was torn to shreds by his sister, who was cackling insanely. He watched her rip out their father's eyes. He watched her rip apart piece after piece of the man, leaving nothing but bloodied bones and bits of linen and skin. He watched her insanity slowly fade into fear and exhaustion. He watched Shadi appear and tell her that it was the Pharaoh's fault. But none of it seemed real. His snap back to reality happened only when he saw his sister keel over, too tired to stand. Carrying her to the bedroom, he laid her down to rest as he comforted Marik.

"Do not fret, master Marik. Tomorrow we will leave the tombs and forget this day."


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Reply to iloveyugiohGX93 comment.

Now, I don't want to sound rude, but WTH bro? Why do I need to have at least 1000 words per chapter?! I'm doing the best I can, so stop telling me how to write MY stories. I would have rather ended it like that instead of rambled.)

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKYAY

Ishizu daintily took a bite of the red velvet cake she held. She had come to enjoy the sweets of the surface, and this was her favourite of them all. Her eyes wandered the room, her puppets cleaning her hideaway. She chuckled from the throne that she sat upon. The millennium items tingled. She smiled. Her brothers had returned. Of course, she had felt no need to turn them into mindslaves with the rod. The small sentimental bit of whatever was left of her soul whispered that it was because they were family, but she brushed it off with the logic that they were already loyal to her.

"Sister, we brought news of the Pharaoh." Marik said as he bowed respectfully. Ishizu's interest peaked. Odion bowed alongside Marik.

"His spirit is contained by Yugi Motou." Already, Ishizu's brain was forming a plan.

(DAYS LATER)

"Alright, I'll form the tournament. But not because of an Ancient Egyptian legend, is that understood, Isis?" Seto Kaiba snarled as he left the museum. Ishizu, under the alias of "Isis", smiled. Everything was going as she planned. She already introduced her power to Yugi through Bandit Keith. All she needed to do was to wait for the tournament to begin.

(SOME MORE TIMESKIPPING)

Once she had sent her brothers out to collect 18 puzzle cards, she walked around the city, won some duels, and felt, well, bored. But she felt a presence. She spun around, holding the rod in a defensive stance, the necklace glowing brightly.

"Show yourself!" She snarled. A boy, no, teen, stepped out of the shadows. He was an albino, his spiky, wild, white hair falling past his shoulders, malicious red eyes glinting with amusement.

"So, you're the one causing his highness so much trouble, hm?" His voice had a strong British accent. He stepped closer to Ishizu. Her grip on the rod tightened.

"Step closer. I dare you." She growled, baring her teeth. He made a quick assessment of the women. Smart, cunning, and strong. However, the strength of her magic had taken from both her body and soul. Her teeth were sharp, like an animal's, like his own. Her pupils were but small dots, barely existent. She radiated malice and anger. Using the power of the Millennium eye, he peeked into her mind. If he knew her motive for using these items, he could arrange a deal to get them. Because there was definitely no way she would hand them over. He grinned. This woman wanted the pharaoh dead. Perfect.

"I merely want to strike a deal." He purred, raising his hand as a sign of peace.

"What kind of deal?" Her stance relaxed, but she eyed him wearily.

"I am the spirit of the ring. I wish to gather all seven millennium items and to destroy the Pharaoh. You want to destroy him. If we work together, I can win you the pharaoh's favour, and you can destroy him from the inside. But, in return, after it's all done, I demand the two items you hold." He saw the gears turning in her head.

"Very well. But, you must tell me your name, and in the presence of the pharaoh, I am to be called Isis, until I feel it time to reveal my name."

"As you wish. I am Bakura. Now, I will switch with my host. You have ten minutes to find the Pharaoh's lackeys at the fountain. I bid you farewell." With that, he pulled out a knife, plunged it deeply into his arm, and pulled it out. His facial features softened, the hair smoothed down, and the crimson eyes became a doe brown. He almost instantaneously collapsed. She caught him and made her aura as soothing as possible. She helped him to the fountain and pretended to run to the one called "Joey", and his friends.

"I need your help! I found a boy who's badly hurt, and he told me to find you!" She cried.

"Bakura! Poor guy, he needs help!"

"He needs a doctor!" The girl Ishizu recognized as Teá cried. Suddenly, a group of three rather angry boys approached them.

"There's the guy who took our puzzle cards!" The first said, pointing a finger at Bakura.

"Let's get 'em!" The second one cried.

"You will not lay a finger on him!" Ishizu said, stepping in front of Ryou, arms spread wide in a protective gesture.

"We don't wanna have to hit a lady, so it's best you move." The leader said.

"Well, too bad, because I want to hit you." And with that, she swung her fist and connected with the first boy's face. The blow knocked him over, and when he stood, he spat out what appeared to be a tooth.

"Alright, that's it. I don't care if you're a girl. You're goin' down!" The second boy growled. Joey and Tristan stepped forward, ready to intervene. But Ishizu quickly delivered a kick to the boy's stomach. The third boy landed a blow to her spine, but she whipped around and punched him in the genitials. The fight ended quickly, after the boys all landed a few good blows, and Ishizu had ended up throwing up all over the three boys when she got punched in the gut.

"Well, dat was...interesting." Joey commented. Ishizu straightened up, daintily wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"I never believe we ever introduced ourselves." Teá said, trying to change the subject. "I'm Teá"

"I'm Joey."

"The name's Tristan. Nice to meet ya."

"I'm Isis. It certainly was a pleasure to meet you, but I'm late for a duel, so please excuse me. And good luck!" With that, Ishizu walked away.


End file.
